


Unexpected Romances

by Nina_Edomae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Loss of Control, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Edomae/pseuds/Nina_Edomae
Summary: Takes place around the first few episodes of season 5 with a few alterations.Lotor discovers there's something not right with the way his body reacts when near Keith. He looses control of himself and he's afraid it has something to do with his and Keith's half Galra sides.Meanwhile Lance struggles with trying to keep Lotor's hands off of Keith without having Keith realize his feelings for him and without loosing Keith to Lotor's charm.And well Keith is just confused. Lance is acting strange and trying to stay away from Lotor is difficult. What is a mullet boy to do?





	Unexpected Romances

Lotor was roaming around the castle of lions trying to find something to keep his mind occupied for a little while when he came across the little Blade of Marmora in the hallway.

"Well if it ain't the ex-red paladin" 

Keith stopped and look towards Lotor with an annoyed look. 

"It's Keith"

*This shall be fun* Lotor thought to himself as a smirk formed on his face. 

"Well the title fits since you are no longer the red paladin, am I right? "

Keith rolled his eyes and sighed, "What do you want Lotor?" 

"Nothing much. I'm just looking for a bit of entertainment."

"Well go look somewhere else. I'm not in a mood to deal with you"

With that Keith turned around and began to walk away. 

"Would you like some help with that injury?"

"Huh?" Keith turned around once more to face Lotor, "How did you—"

"Oh please, the way you are walking is off. Which can only mean you have suffered an injury. Specifically your left ankle. And I'm assuming you haven't tended to the injury yet. So with all of that said, let me ask again. Would you like some help with your injury?"

"Uhh....... Sure... I guess" Keith said unsure of whether he was making the correct decision in letting Lotor help him. 

"Very well, let's go to your quarters" 

\- - - - - - - - - - In Keith's Room - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Keith had taken off his signature jacket and was now sitting on his bed. He took of his boots, left sock and was now rolling up his pant leg. 

Lotor in the meantime was taking out various items from a medical kit he had found in one of the other rooms. 

"Okay let me take a look" Lotor knelt down in front of Keith. Grabbing his foot, he proceeded to examine it. 

Keith's face turned red and he was now regretting his decision of accepting Lotor's help. He should have just walked away but something had stopped him from doing that. And well now he was hating whatever that something was. 

"You know I think—"

"It's a small sprain" Lotor said looking up at Keith. "We'll just apply some Quizobb, wrap it and you should be fine. But you may want to stay off your feet for a while or it will take longer to heal. "

"Yeah okay. I can can do all that myself so—"

"Don't worry I'll do it" 

"But—"

Lotor, ignoring Keith's protests, picked up a purplish blue bottle and squirted some of its contents in his hand. He then placed his yellow goo covered hand on Keith's ankle. 

"AH~" Keith's hands quickly went over his mouth and his face turned an even darker shade of red. *WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SOUND I MADE!! *

Lotor chuckled, "Sorry I forgot to warn you that this stuff is very cold."

Keith, removing his hands from his mouth and adverting his eyes, nodded softly. 

"It... It's okay"

Once Lotor was done rubbing the goo over Keith's ankle, he grabbed a small white roll of cloth. Keith presumed it to be gauze but when the fabric touched his skin, he felt that the texture was not quite the same. This one was softer and felt a bit powdering. 

Keith closed his eyes and relaxed as he enjoyed the texture of the cloth being wrapped around his ankle and foot. 

"Your skin is very light and smooth. Considering your half Galra. " 

Keith opened his eyes, a but surprised at the comment. 

"Well guess I didn't get the gene for Galra skin" Keith Shrugged. 

"Perhaps."

There was a long silence afterwards and Keith became a bit uncomfortable. Lotor had stopped wrapping his foot and just as Keith was about to ask why he'd stopped, Lotor began to speak again.

"It is such beautiful color. So smooth. So light. So pretty." Lotor said as he stared, mesmerized, at Keith's leg, almost as if he was hypnotized by it. 

Keith was officially really creeped out now. Lotor was acting very strange and was now gripping Keith's foot tighter, not willing to let go no matter how much Keith pulled. 

"Lotor what's wrong with you!? Let go!"

Lotor's head snapped up and Keith saw that Lotor's light lavender eyes were no longer there. All he could see was the glowing yellow Keith had often seen in many Galra. 

"Lotor what the heck is happening to— Woah!"

Suddenly without warning Lotor jumped up and pushed Keith down on the bed. With one hand he swiftly grabbed Keith's wrists and pulled them above his head. 

"LOTOR! What the hell!! Get off of me!! Let GO!!" Keith shouted as he twisted and turned, struggling as he tried to get out of Lotor's grasp. 

Suddenly Keith went rigid as he felt Lotor's other hand begin to push up his shirt and feel around his torso. 

Then with even more force then before Keith kicked and twisted, doing anything he could to try and get Lotor off of him, but to no avail. Lotor was just too strong. 

Scared and now panicking, Keith began to shout for help. Hoping that someone would hear and come. He had never once asked for anyone's help but in that moment, Keith threw his pride out the window. He needed help and he needed help now, whether he liked it or not.

Just as Keith was about to shout another cry for help, Lotor swooped down and latched his mouth onto Keith's neck and began to suck. 

"GAH AH~" Keith moaned loudly which only seemed to encourage Lotor even more. 

Keith had never once felt a sensation like this. He felt a wave of pleasure run down his spine as Lotor contained to lick and suck various areas on his neck. 

Keith was begining to feel dazed and was slowly slipping out of reality. And Just as Lotor was about to latch onto another part of Keith's neck, he was yanked off forcefully by a strong pair of arms. 

Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Lord what have I just started. (ㆁ﹏ㆁ)
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter. ヽ( ՞ ᗜ ՞ )ﾉ
> 
> I did this on a fling so we'll just have to wait and see how this does and hopefully I'll post the next chapter soon. 
> 
> Until next chapter, Bye!


End file.
